Fucking Monsters
by hetalianGemini
Summary: Easter 2019 (Monster Tom) (NSFW) (Description Of Sexual Encounters) (Oviposition) (Alternate Universe, Future)


He's been locking himself in his room more often now, that itching feeling in the back of his head and under his pale skin coming back often. Feeling his fingers lengthen and his ears become more weighted he moved to crouch down onto the floor. See this was why he had been going in and out of rooms and hiding away from his leader, he could only barely contain the monster genetics for short periods of time. Flinching at banging on the door, he kept as silent as he possibly could. He didn't need to be found, he's been trying to keep hidden for so long, but it wouldn't work for him. Tord always found him, found him and gave him a punishment for running from his duties. It wasn't his fault that his biology was acting up, it was Tord's if anything.

"Thomas, I know you're in there. Get out of the closet now before you make things worse for yourself." He flinched back at the cold tone in the voice, tempted to just curl up further in the closet and make no sound. But that wasn't going to work, especially after the whimper that left his throat at the mention of things getting worse. Knowing that there was no way out of his situation, he reached up to grab the knob, missing the metal entirely with his longer fingers. His pointed fingers hit the wood of the door with rough taps, his ears pressing against his head at the sound.

"C-can't. Not work." His vocal cords had pitched, animalistic whimpers showing though his speech. The knob twisted from the other side after another moment, it obviously being in response to him unable to open it himself. He couldn't articulate his words properly, and nearly yelped in shock as the door was practically ripped off its hinges.

"Come here Thomas, don't worry you're alright for now." The end of the speech struck fear through his person, his claws trying to grip onto the taller leader in front of him. He felt himself being lifted from the ground, eyes were trained on him as guns were held from his person. This was what being a biological monstrosity had in store for him, causing fear and hatred at the risk of his life and those near.

"Repair the door to the closet as soon as possible. Do not follow me, nor shall you bother us for the rest of the night." Those were the words he heard from the dark blonde carrying him, his sockets closing in an attempt to soothe his muscles and help him shift down fully. It wouldn't work, his body wouldn't follow his orders to shift backwards, his tail lengthening and his teeth growing sharper. Being startled as he was thrown onto a bed, his face heated up badly when he understood which type of punishment he would be getting tonight.

"You have a few things to apologize for Thomas. Do you want to do it the easy way or the hard way?" He knew that the other wanted him to fight more, to go for the hard way. But he just couldn't tonight, with what was happening to him and his mentality going to the dogs as the mutated genetics became more pronounced, there was no way he'd be able to do anything but grovel at his leader's feet. Crawling towards the other, he moved to climb down onto the floor and press his forehead against the carpet. He was more than lucky that his horns hadn't started coming in yet, or else he'd be worse off.

"Thorry, know I'm in trouble for hiding and destroying things." He felt a warm flesh hand come up under his chin, his head being pulled closer to the other's before lips were pressed against his. Feeling the other's forehead move to press against his own, a small purr left his vocal cords.

"You're a little warm, are you feeling well? I know you don't mean to be shifted like this. How long has this been happening?" Watching the soft grey eyes blink a few times, he felt himself being placed back onto the bed on his back.

"Few days, don't like it. Feels like I need something but don't know what." Watching as his vest was unbuttoned and the sleeves of his dress shirt were pushed up, he felt a pair of hands trace along his body, a light whine being pulled as the hands traced down his stomach and pelvis. His face was probably red at the newer feelings, a sort of need in his body.

"N-need you, please~. Will be a good boy for you~." He didn't know what he was saying, but it felt so _right_. The silver orbs widened, both hands moving back to his hips to hold carefully.

"So that's what's going on. This is new. Hold still, we don't want you to ruin your uniform baby." Smiling, he felt as his shirt and pants were pulled off him, watching the other undress after a few moments. He started to squirm as there was no friction against his body until he whimpered at his hips being held down. "We need to make sure that you're prepared, don't want it to hurt so much right?" Nodding solemnly, there was a light pat to the top of his head. "Good boy, just hold still."

He watched as the dark blonde grabbed a container from the bedside table, and tried to stay as still as he could as the other spread the thick substance over his fingers. It wasn't much later that he felt the digits pressing into him, a low moan escaping his chords as the fingers did little to quell his body. He needed the other, especially now. Something told him that this shouldn't be happening right at the moment, but he honestly didn't give two cares.

"_Please~, I need you._" Feeling his legs shifting apart more, he could hear the keen he made. The fingers were removed from him quickly, and he nearly whined at the loss, but he felt something much thicker and longer stretch him another moment later. He moaned loudly, the rough pace that started forcing his eyes closed and his mouth open.

"God you're so tight." Feeling hands of different types run up from his hips and thighs to his stomach and up his chest. Up to where his normal skin attached to the dark indigo that came with his monster form. His body almost looked like patchwork with how both sides of him were fused together.

The other thrusted harder into him, his moans tilting up at the end. He felt himself hit his high quickly, the dark blonde not slowing in pace for a second. He felt the pressure against his walls, crying out as overstimulation kicked in. This felt amazing, and he didn't know why they had never done this.

'Maybe because this had never happened before.' His sockets widened in realization, glancing down to where his entrance was being speared. He could feel his walls clenching around the intrusion, his body working towards a second high. He hit his second pleasure as Tord his his own, his insides being flooded as his body tries to milk the leader for all he had. Feeling arms around his waist, he squealed as he was moved to lay on top of his lover. He curled up closer to the warm body, his sockets closing as his body sent a wave of exhaustion over him.

Waking up to bright lights and a chilled room was the least fun he's had sober, being fully undressed and hooked up to machines and a breathing mask over his mouth made it all so much worse. He's always tried to keep away from med bay while shifted, something from the past always scaring him. He could watch as a few nurses noticed he was awake, one or two screaming. It hurt his sensitive ears, and when he tried to cover them be found his limbs tied down. His heart started speeding up, fear summing up his person. It was probably obvious, or the screaming was distressing enough for Red Leader to rush back into the room.

"Calm down everyone." Hearing the loud order, he flinched back, a warm hand being placed against his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll explain in a few moments. Calm down." He felt a small peck on his forehead as the room cleared of most people, his restraints being removed and the wires being adjusted so he could sit up.

"What happened? Why am I here?" He moved to take the breathing mask off, Tord doing it in his stead due to the claws his fingers were pointed into.

"You were asleep for almost a week, I got worried so I brought you here. There were tests done and we're waiting for the results." Nodding a little bit, he looked to the wires connected to his arms and legs, wanting more than anything to just go and curl back up into Tord's bed. Watching who he guessed was a scientist, shoulder length brown hair held up in a ponytail and oversized lab coat on the person, he could hear the slightly feminine voice begin speaking to their leader softly. Watching the other look to him, he flinched back as he felt his wires being tugged.

"So, with your thoughts on what is happening, he is in need of rest in any form he is comfortable with and he will know what to do?" The brunette nodded, himself getting a bit annoyed by how they were just talking about him while he was right there.

"Were neither of you taught manners? I am right here and you both are talking like I'm not." His slurred words startled the scientist, the clipboard falling from their hands.

"Sorry, Redd here was just telling me what they think is going on. Has this all happened before? I know that we've never screwed while you were in this form before, but what they're thinking has everything to do with your hashed genetics." Nodding, he kept himself from flinching back at a band being placed against his forehead.

"It's a little high but that's normal. Now if I could please-" He couldn't stop from growling at the young adult, especially when he reached towards his lower stomach. Tord nearly had to restrain him so he wouldn't attack the stranger in the room.

"I think that is as telling as we'll be able to get. Do you happen to know how to remove the wires." The shortest in the room nodded before he felt his shoulders being held so he wouldn't be as able to injure the scientist. The heart patches and the breathing mask were removed within moments, the IV being removed from his hand after another few minutes.

"I won't question how you knew how to do all that and only became a scientist just yet. So what do you suggest I do?" Watching the interaction, he smiled a little as a bandage was placed over the small hole.

"High school, bullshit American medicine. That's all that needs to be said. And just let whatever happens to happen provided that it's not drinking or smoking. Nobody really can judge what is going to happen besides him." Feeling himself being picked up from the table, Tord repeated what had happened after the closet incident a week ago. Upon hitting the mattress, he near instantly fell asleep, exhausted beyond measure.

This cycle continues for a few weeks, Tord occasionally waking him from slumber to give him food and fluids every few days or so. It was obvious what was happening after a few conscious cycles, especially when he felt bloated and had a harder time trying to get up. Seemed like his abnormal genetics were taken from oviparous creatures.

Waking up on his own, he noticed how the room was. It was a little warm, himself being the only person in the room. Shifting up onto his knees, he managed to crawl off the bed and onto his feet carefully. His balance was thrown off big time by several ovate weights in his person. It scared him to hell and back, but something in him, maybe even the animalistic DNA, told him that it would be alright.

Pacing over to where Tord's calendar sat on his desk using the wall as his support, he checked the date before gasping aloud. So he's gone just over two months without acknowledgment of morning or night. He was glad that he had been changed into some loose clothes, the shorts and shirt most definitely belonging to the leader who was missing from the room. The man was most probably in a meeting or would be for a few hours, and that thought sent his brain out the door. He was getting an urge to just clean, make sure the room was ready for whenever the eggs wanted out. There were probably so many things that he could blame on his fucked biology.

Getting more stable on his feet, he did his best to pick up dirty clothes and trash from the floor and anywhere it wasn't supposed to be. Putting each into its proper container, managing to kick the trash bin out the room and into the hall, he set both clawed hands on his hips. That was much better, but he still had all this energy to do so much more. Making the bed, he had a hard time fixing the drapes that hung from the posts. He'd have to ask for help with that later on. When that was done he just decided to clean up his lover's desk as best as possible without completely ruining the set piles of paperwork. He could hear boots in the hall as he finished, leaning back into the soft chair just before the steps quickened and the door slammed open.

"Tom? Oh fuck you woke up. Are you alright? I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." Tord was practically babbling, running his flesh fingers through his hair. Huffing under his breath, he managed to force one hand to shift down for barely a moment to just flat out smack the other.

"I'm fine. Just woke up and got a rush of energy, everything is fine. Couldn't change the bed curtains, too high up." Watching the silver eyed man look around the newly clean room, he sighed a little before moving to push himself up out of the seat.

"Woah what are you doing?! You need to be resting." Feeling hands on his shoulders, he rubbed his stomach a little before shrugging the opposite's limbs off his person.

"I've rested long enough dumbarse. It's been over two months since I've known the day of the week according to your calendar. Apparently all this excess energy is supposed to be a nesting phase, also known as some time before I'm stuck with a sore body. So let me work it off how I can with a clutch of eggs in my gut before I snap your neck." He watched the taller flinch back a little at his tone, but he didn't care a bit. He was tired of being treated like a glass vase.

"Fine, what do you want to do? As you said there's probably not much time before the eggs come out." Managing to calm down a little more, he found that he was exhausted from everything he's done, just wanting to cuddle till he fell asleep again.

"Cuddle. Used up whatever energy I had yelling at you. Please, I'm sorry for being mad and yelling." Feeling arms wrap around his waist as well as they could, he felt himself being led over to the bed again.

"I need to change clothes, just wait a few more moments and I'll join you." Nodding, he watched as the other changed into a pair of night clothes before climbing into bed and under the covers with himself, arms wrapping around his waist loosely before he felt the other body curl up against him and his own body beginning to relax to drift back off into slumber.

Waking up to an empty bed yet again was annoying, but it wasn't too bad. Tord was working, running the army like a professional as far as he could tell. Turning over in bed, he huffed a little under his breath as he felt his stomach clench up and his hips ache. It had been happening when he was asleep, and he really didn't enjoy the feelings.

"Where the hell did he go? I thought he told me he was taking time away from working till I was better and could go back to work myself. Communist liar." Pushing himself up off the bed, he got himself onto his feet moderately well. He managed to stumble around the room for a little bit, those cramps starting to reach deeper in his person. He was trying his best to not listen to whatever instincts were playing on his system, though it might come back to bite him in the arse.

Though he really should have just listened to instinct, feeling the eggs shift down harshly in his gut. Practically falling onto his hands and knees, he felt the first of whatever number of eggs start through his system. The instincts weren't of any help now, only telling him to get into a nest that he never made. Putting his head on his arms, he spread his knees a little more before pushing with his abdominal muscles. Of course the eggs wanted out while he was alone in the room, well that was better than him being taken to the med bay by Tord who didn't know what was happening. Feeling the egg move through him, he groaned softly as it began to spread him open slowly.

Feeling the first egg slip out, he could feel the weight of it in his boxers. He could tell he was far from done, but he needed to move off the floor. The next was already starting through him, a third trying to press behind it as he moved to stand back up. Pulling off the shirt and sweatpants he was dressed in, he kept the boxers on as he moved over to the bathroom, grabbing three towels before moving back to the bed. The second egg slipped out as he was pacing around getting things together, the third pressing through him as he sat on one towel on the bed. Shoving the hard object out of him, he pulled the first three eggs out of his boxers and onto another towel before kicking the fabric off his person. With the size of the eggs, maybe a little smaller than the size of a premature infant, he knew he was only maybe halfway done at the most.

He pressed against his stomach a little before groaning softly, the eggs weren't moving again. Moving back onto his feet, he made sure that the first three eggs weren't about to roll off the bed as he used the third towel to wipe off the moisture from the three. He could feel the fourth egg slipping through as he cleaned the first three and made a small nest of sorts to hold them while he was busy. Cupping against the egg, he felt it pull at his skin before falling into his hands. So that was four, and there were still a few more inside him, oh joy.

Grabbing his phone from the bedside table as he moved to get back on the bed to keep the first few eggs warm, he placed his hand against his stomach, trying to feel how many more there were in him. It was a rough count, but he could tell it was either two or three more. Pulling up his conversations with Tord, he sent a quick text stating that the other was needed and that the eggs were coming out. That would get the other's attention. Hissing under his breath as the fifth egg started through, he tried to keep calm before his focus broke as there were many sets of running boots coming closer from the hall.

"Sir! You're needed back in the meeting. Whatever is going on can wait."

"Give them my condolences, I'm needed here."

"But sir!"

"You try sitting through a damn meeting while your lover is laying eggs. Now _go_." Gasping in pain as he felt the egg coming through, he could hear as the door was opened and a warm body held around his shoulders. Shoving his muscles forward, he barely caught the egg when it slipped out of him. He was quick to clean the egg off and set it with the other four.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here. Are you done? Or is there another." Feeling a hand rub his hip, he tried to calm his breathing a little more before he could speak.

"Two more, there's two more to go. That was the fifth egg that just came out." Watching the other nod, he felt the hand move from his hip to his stomach. Tord's left hand was soft, and it felt nice for the fingers to be pressing against his skin. That was until the last two eggs shifted down all at once, one managing to shove straight through his body. Pushing hard, he cried out as his pain tolerance dropped, not enjoying how much bigger this and most likely the next were.

"Breathe Tom, this one is almost out." Nodding, he took a deep breath before pressing down with all his strength. It forced the sixth egg out and into Tord's hands, the last beginning to crown. It had to be the biggest of the bunch, his back against the pillows and his legs spread wider. It might've been easier to shift further into his monster form to get the eggs out, but that wasn't anything in his mind beforehand and it certainly wouldn't work right now. Trying to relax his muscles, he placed both hands over the bump that was the last egg and tried to use his fingers to force it through.

"Let me, just relax. Your claws are scratching your skin and I don't like seeing you like that." Nodding, he moved his hands away and tried to keep still. Watching as Tord carefully placed his fingers where his own claws were moments before, he felt a growl shoot up his throat as pressure was placed against the egg. He pulled one clawed hand up to bite into the rough skin, trying to keep from attacking Tord in pain. Watching the pair of hands move from just above his pelvis to where he could see the egg coming through him.

"I've gotten it as far as I could. You've got this." He bit his lip, feeling a few dribbles of blood run down his chin due to his sharp teeth. Grabbing his thighs and pulling them up, he felt the pressure lessen up a bit before he just gave it the last of his energy to get the egg out. All he wanted to do was sleep now, tired beyond anything else. Watching Tord wipe off the egg, he felt it and the other six being placed against his side before clothes were helped onto his person.

"Sleep, you're exhausted. If anything happens text me. I'll come right back no matter what I'm in the middle of." Snorting lightly, he nodded before curling around the seven eggs.

Tord was in for a big surprise later on when he came back to the room. There was nobody on the bed, eggshells in the trash bin and soft sounds of claws hitting the floor. Not even twenty seconds later the established leader of the Red Army was brought down by seven small monsters while his lover sat on the floor laughing while still half-shifted.

Fucking monster genes.

4005 words

This took too damn long to finish up, I've been working on it for about three days straight to get it out today. Happy Easter ya sick fucks, have some bullshit porn and a fuck ton of ovi.

It upsets me how this is one of my longer fics, this bs done on a partial dare for Easter.

Sauce and Slappy both gave me a number, just needed it to bring Tord into the freaking fic again.

Everyone can fight me, I'll just be able to meet more people.

Hope this makes up for Dreams Aren't Reality [Probably doesn't but oh well]

~Redd


End file.
